


Short Skirt Weather

by lemon_drizzle_cake



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jiara - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Soft Jiara, Summer, Sundress, not even a teeny bit of angst, this is pure self-indulgence, very minimal set-up let's just roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_drizzle_cake/pseuds/lemon_drizzle_cake
Summary: Kie is wearing a sundress. She is not a fan.JJ, however, is.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Short Skirt Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaatiekinss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/gifts).



> Happy birthday Katie!! <3  
> I hope you have an amazing day, and enjoy my little debut in ye olde bin of sin.

“I can’t believe I let her talk me into this.”

JJ’s phone is pressed between his shoulder and his ear as he plays with the controller in his hands, Mario Kart on the old TV. 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” he says, in what he hopes is a sympathetic tone.

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you can’t see me wearing this thing. I look like a five year old at a picnic.” 

JJ laughs at the visual, and at the tone of her voice. Even through the phone he can perfectly picture the exact way she’s scrunching her nose in disdain, looking at her reflection in the mirror. 

“Well, you _are_ going to a picnic, right? That sounds perfect then.”

“It’s not a picnic, JJ, it’s a luncheon at the Island Club.”

“Same difference.”

“Well, don’t let my Grandma hear you saying that or you will ruin her birthday. She’s very particular about these things. Which is precisely why we’re in this situation.”

“Is she giving you a hard time?” he asks, distracted, trailing off as Bowser nearly falls off the edge of the track. 

“Oh no, Grandma would never,” Kiara’s voice coming from the phone pulls him back to the conversation. “My mom, however…” She sighs overdramatically, biting down what sounds suspiciously like a muffled profanity. “I’m a legal adult, I can’t believe she still thinks she can dictate what I wear.” 

“Then don’t let her. Wear what you want, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“I’m sorry, have you met Anna Carrera?” comes Kiara’s snappy reply. “That woman’s the devil incarnate. Nah, she’s done what she always does, wear me down until I decide it’s not worth the fight.” 

“Hey,” he says, softening his voice. He pauses the game and drops the controller at his side. “School’s almost over. In a few months you’ll move out and then you don’t have to deal with any of this bullshit anymore. Yeah?” 

There’s a heavy sigh at the other end, and an awkward pause. He can easily picture her pinching the bridge of her nose, breathing in deeply to ground herself.

“I guess you’re right,” she says. “Sorry for being overdramatic.”

“What am I here for if not letting my girlfriend vent once in a while.”

“Thank you, JJ,” she says, and she sounds like she means it. “God, this thing hasn’t even started and I’m over it already.” Another pause and then, softer, “Hey, can I come see you, later?”

He leans back into the couch, an easy smile on his face. “Of course. I’m here all day, just drop by the Chateau anytime.”

* * *

JJ doesn’t have a particularly exciting life. He goes to school (most of the time), tries to coast by, hopes to graduate. Works when there’s jobs available, surfs as much as he can – making good use of the one clear advantage of being born on the Outer Banks. He gets in trouble with the Pogues, concocts shenanigans with John B when he’s not busy with Sarah. Long story short, waiting around for his smokin’ hot girlfriend to come by after one of her nightmarish social engagements in Figure Eight is pretty much as exciting as it gets.

Still, it’s several hours until then. JJ manages to come in first in Ghost Valley twice and then 5th in Rainbow Road half a dozen times, take a nap, get up and make himself a sandwich, fall back on the couch for another nap and then give up and switch on the TV to some mindless crap to fill the void in the background.

He’s almost dozed off again when he hears the unmistakable sound of one Kiara Carrera stomping on the porch with all the grace of a beached whale. The front door screeches and almost immediately, in lieu of a greeting, comes the groaning sound of exasperation that he’s learnt to associate with her spending more than half an hour at any Kooky function.

“I take it it went well?” he calls into the kitchen.

“I hate everything!” is Kiara’s laconic reply, followed by the sound of the tap running and glass clinking on the counter.

JJ sits back, relaxed. Kiara walks into the living room. 

And, well.

She’s an absolute vision. The dress is a floral print in tones of earthy greens and yellows. It has thin lacey straps and a deep v-cut in the front, cinching just above her ribs before dipping out into a flowy skirt that leaves her miles-long legs almost completely exposed. It’s light and weightless, not constraining in any way, and it overall looks like it’s just floating around her body.

It’s not exactly a risky outfit, nothing in it is especially provocative, but there’s something about the way it hangs loose on her curves that turns it into a showstopper. JJ suddenly realises he’s been all but staring at her with his jaw dropped, completely silent. It takes him a moment, and a significant amount of focus to forcefully close his own mouth and stop looking this creepy. Kiara has noticed, too. She’s hanging on one hip, arms crossed in front of her, and she’s giving him one of her best raised eyebrows, marking exactly how unimpressed she is.

JJ sits up a little straighter on the couch, gestures vaguely towards her. 

“Did your mom let you wear _that_?”

Kie glances down to her legs below the scandalously short hem. She looks back up at him, shrugs her shoulders.

“She wanted a dress, I gave her a dress.”

JJ huffs out a breath. “Somehow I don’t think this is what she had in mind…”

“Oh, shut up. It was fine.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not complaining.”

“You’re acting as if you’ve never seen my legs. May I remind you we fuck on the regular.”

“Can you blame me, though?” he asks, pointing helplessly to – well. All of her.

“JJ, I wear shorts all the time, how is this different.”

“I don’t know, it just is!” He takes one good look at her, takes her all in – the way the floral fabric looks like it’s barely there, impalpable. “It feels so precarious, I don’t know. Like one whiff of wind and poof! It’d disappear. It’s that sense of danger, I’m telling you.” 

She snorts, completely unimpressed. “Oh yeah, love living on the edge. Like, will I accidentally flash all the party guests? Who knows! What a thrill.”

JJ chuckles despite himself. Kiara gives him a slightly fond eye-roll.

“Honestly, though. I genuinely don’t understand why people wear dresses, they’re so impractical. All day at the club, every single time I got up from my chair I had a moment of panic wondering if the skirt was bunching up on my back without me noticing. Plus, these damned things never _ever_ have pockets.”

“The true tragedy.”

“Don’t give me that tone, mister. We all know you don’t wear your cargo shorts for the fashion sense.”

“Hey, my cargo shorts are great! And super comfortable.”

She looks at him eloquently, her eyebrows raised. “My point exactly. I bet you can fit a good 30% of your worldly possessions in those pockets.”

He doesn’t quite know if it’s a jab at his pockets or at his (lack of) possessions, so he opts for the safest option and doesn’t say anything in response, just raises his hands in defeat. 

All falls silent for a moment. Kiara takes the room in, assessing the lack of noise and general chaos coming from the bedroom.

"Where's John B?" she asks.

JJ’s lips split into a grin. He falls back into the sofa, arms spread wide at his sides. “Out with Sarah. Took the HMS Pogue, they’re going to stargaze or some shit. Be back later.”

Kiara goes silent, a hint of something flashing on her face. She smiles at him, ducking her head, and the look she gives him makes his insides twist in anticipation. 

"You know what these things are great for?" she says – and her voice has changed, low and playful, her head dipped slightly to the side. She reaches under the hem of her dress, jiggles her hips a little and bends slightly forward, pulling her panties down her legs and discarding them on the floor at her feet.

JJ is pretty sure his brain has just fucking exploded.

He stills on the couch, wide eyes locked onto her. She slowly walks towards him and _Christ,_ this woman. Sometimes he just looks at her and he can’t believe his luck. 

Kiara steps onto the couch and freaking _straddles_ him, pushing him into the backrest with a smirk on her face. His hands automatically reach for her hips – so smooth under the thin cotton of her dress – and a giant smile blooms on his face.

“I like your thinking, ma’am.”

“Do you, now.”

Instead of answering, he slips a hand under her dress, reaching easily down her back and giving her ass a good squeeze. Kiara leans into the touch, her head falling back a little, and JJ is ready to die happily just about now. He smirks at her, as cocky as he can.

Left hand happy to rest over her perfect ass, he moves his right one away from her thigh and reaches down between her legs.

“Well, someone’s ready,” he says, teasing her.

She rolls her eyes, but she’s hardly hiding her smile. “What do you want from me, you shouldn’t have sat there looking so goddamn sexy. I’m only human after all.”

“Mhm.”

He flicks his fingers, just a little bit, and it’s enough to draw a breathy moan from her. He bites down on his bottom lip and continues what he’s started, drinking in the way she’s slowly coming undone at his touch.

Kie takes his face into her hands – warm but dry, and soft, and gentle. She leans in to kiss him on the forehead, her chest moving frantically with her quickened breaths, hot air blowing on his skin with each of them.

“Do you want to?” she asks, as if she needs to.

JJ looks down at the growing bulge in his pants. Eyes her suggestively.

“What do you think?”

Kie doesn’t even waste a split second. She reaches down to undo the button on his pants, a knowing smirk curving her lips. She pulls down his zip and JJ lets out a small, guttural sound of relief. She leans back down towards him, her hair falling on his shoulder as she inches closer.

“I think he’s ready,” she murmurs in his ear, and he can feel her grin without even looking. 

“I think so, too.”

She quickly lifts herself off his lap, allowing him to pull down his pants and boxers in one swift motion and kick them off his feet. She leans down to kiss him, then, deep and hungry, hands cupped around his cheeks. JJ’s grip is strong and steady around her hips, underneath the edge of her dress.

She reaches down for him, pulls herself up on her knees and then lines his tip up with her entrance. JJ’s hands grip into her hips as an involuntary spasm, his teeth biting down on his lips to stop the sound that’s trying to escape from his throat. Kiara’s eyes are closed as she slowly sinks down, taking him all in. She rocks her hips gently, back and forth, finding her spot. She feels so fucking good, they’re not even moving and already JJ’s breath is coming short, his eyes hazy as he looks at her in the late afternoon light, all golden.

Kiara moves to grab the edge of his shirt and JJ springs up, reaching for the neckline and pulling it off his head to help her. She falls back on him, then, hands all over his chest, running down his pecs, his abs, his sides, sending a shiver down his spine. He reaches up for her shoulder strap, yanks it down and unceremoniously bunches the front of her dress at her waist, uncovering her breasts. Kiara’s skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hot to the touch, her nipples hardening as his hands close in around her boobs.

She lets out a sound, then, coming deep from her throat, and his dick twitches inside her like a jolt of current just travelled through it. She starts riding him, steady at first, then ever more frantic – her fingertips digging into his shoulder, her teeth sinking into his neck, the fabric of her dress tickling slightly at his stomach with each of her movements. She’s anywhere and everywhere, his whole world is made of her, and he doesn’t have nearly enough hands to touch her in all of the places he wants to.

He knows she’s reaching the end the moment before it happens. Her walls clam all around him and her legs start shaking, her face scrunching up in that breathless look of pleasure. She collapses on him, head falling on his shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around him. He rocks his hips gently, just enough to quiet his own urge, and he takes in her scent, the warmth of her body, 

“You okay, there?” he asks, tugging at the nape of her neck. “Boy, that was fast. _Somebody_ needed the release.”

“Shut up,” she grunts into his shoulder, but he can tell the smile from her voice. “I can’t move, I need a second.”

He wraps his arms tight around her back, runs a hand up and down her sweaty skin. Moves her long hair to the side and buries his face into her neck, right there where it’s softest. He follows her breathing as it slowly calms down.

“Okay,” she pants, “Okay, I’m ready.”

He kisses her roughly over her temple, his lips lingering just a second too long. “Where do you want me?”

“Where would _you_ like?”

He grins wide into her neck and wraps an arm around her waist, elbow to wrist. “Can I flip you around?”

Instead of answering she just closes in on him, her miles-long legs locking onto his hips. JJ balances their combined weight on his free arm, pushing off the couch just long enough to lay Kie back down underneath him, managing to pull off the switch without falling out of her.

“Well, that was impressive!” she jokes, eyebrows raised.

“I know, babe, I’m a pro. What did you expect?” He leans down to kiss her on the tip of her nose, whispers, “You good?”

“I’m good,” she confirms.

He takes it as his cue, starting to thrust into her, picking up his pace. Kie responds with matching movements, her hips rocking back and forth in sync with his, hands all over his body. He grabs at her thighs, her breasts, leans his face down until he can feel nothing but her, hear nothing but her loud moans, picking up as he goes. This gorgeous woman, all smooth skin and strong limbs and fire and warmth–

He finishes off with a half choked grunt, gasping for air, head dizzy. Kiara is panting underneath him, dark curls forming a messy halo on the pillow, framing her face. He lets himself fall on top of her, catching himself on his forearms not to crush her, and then burying his face in her neck. His limbs feel like jelly as he pushes himself up again, ever so slightly, just enough to place a kiss on her cheek – his veneer of sweat pooling down his face and mixing into hers.

“So, uhm,” he says, once he catches his breath. His fingers brush gently over the skin of her arm, find their way to the bunched up dress still hanging around her waist. “Do you think you might possibly change your mind about wearing these, now? Asking for a friend.”

Her laugh explodes from underneath him, his body vibrating with each rise and fall of her chest. It fills the room, echoing on the walls of the Chateau.

It’s the most beautiful sound in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My greatest thanks to [Annie](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLaboratory), who betaed this while at work like a champ; and to [Lara](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RoseofWinterfell), for hyping me up enough to write it and for finding it a title (which is from the Kane Brown song of the same name). I love you both so much!


End file.
